


For Good Luck

by strawnilla



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawnilla/pseuds/strawnilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just for a little luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> love me some fluffy tasugaos

There were a number of things Gao had planned for today.

Dance to Asmodai's dance show, go to school, hide his lunch from Baku again, ask Kuguru about a new card, and Buddyfighting. He had done all of these, (and failed at some, he blames Baku) but the day isn't over yet. It's far from over.

So he heads on towards the mall and makes his way to Castle. He figures he'll find something good today, or he'll just browse around before he goes home. Drum tails him as always, his eyes scanning the racks and shelves before settling down on a kid eating a box of takoyaki. The dragon drools.

Gao laughs. He hears commotion coming from one side of the store and he finds that lots of young children are crowded around the TV.

He's faraway but he can hear the children chanting  _'Tasuku'_  and ' _Buddyfight_ ' and he doesn't think twice about approaching.

True to his assumption, it's another broadcast of Tasuku up against a criminal fighter. He grins, feeling a warmth envelop his chest. Tasuku's Buddyfights are always something he enjoys. Even if he's not watching it in person, the TV would do.

Lucky him, the children are all shorter than him so he gets a clear view of the TV from the back. But he can't hear a thing. He'll just have to accept the lost.

The criminal fighter finishes his attack and ends his turn. Tasuku seems like in a tight spot but he draws without hesitation. He charges a card and draws again. He proceeds to Buddycall Jack, much to the delight of the children as they cheer. The criminal fighter looks scared.

But Gao notices that Tasuku is still, staring at a card he's holding that he took from the cards in his hand. He blinks and crosses his arms.  _What's he doing...?_

Tasuku raises the card closer, murmurs a few words, and he kisses it. He equips  _Dragonblade, Dragobrave_  and begins his attack phase.

His jaw slowly drops. What? Did that just happen? Did that really just happened? Tell him that was his illusion, or a dream. But he watches as Tasuku cuts the life points away from his opponent with the blade, and Jack following suit after. All the while his own heart is trying to crawl out of his chest and his face burns.

Gao covers his face with his hands and wishes the ground would swallow him up.


End file.
